Personal floatation devices (sometimes colloquially known as “life vests”) are well known. More recently, several proposals have been made to combine a wet suit with inflation capabilities so as to provide the wearer with an emergency floatation aid as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,976,894, 7,351,126 and 7,699,679 (the entire content of each such prior-issued U.S. patent being expressly incorporated herein by reference).
While the inflatable wet suits in the art appear to be suitable for their intended purpose, some improvements are still desirable. It is toward providing such improvements that the present invention is directed.